


Driving Home After Telling Cowley

by Macklingirl



Series: One month in the life of Bodie and Doyle [4]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Art, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl
Summary: Created for the Discovered in 30 Days and 30 Nights at DIALJ on Livejournal
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: One month in the life of Bodie and Doyle [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777783
Kudos: 2





	Driving Home After Telling Cowley

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Discovered in 30 Days and 30 Nights at DIALJ on Livejournal

**Driving home after telling Cowley**   
**by macklingirl**

"That went well with Cowley, didn't it? I'm really glad Miss Walsh was there, Bodie."

"Huh, what do you mean with ' _that went well_ ', Ray? He shouted at us."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/527556/527556_original.png)

"Well, at least he didn't kill us."

"And Miss Walsh told him to be happy for us. I love the old girl." (laughing out loud)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/527343/527343_original.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Titel: Driving home after telling Cowley  
> Artist: Macklingirl  
> Proslib: If possible and wanted  
> Disclaimer: As always only having fun, no rights.


End file.
